fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dwunastka Spriggana
|previous affiliation = |base of operations = |status = Aktywna |leader = August |members = Ajeel Ramal Brandish μ Dimaria Yesta Invel Yura Irene Belserion Jacob Lessio Larcade Dragneel Neinhart |temporary members = |former members = Bloodman (martwy) Bóg Serena (martwy) Wall Eehto (martwy) |manga debut = Rozdział 440 |anime debut = |image gallery = no }} Dwunastka Spriggana (スプリガン１２,Supurigan Tuerubu) — to elitarna drużyna, służąca Cesarzowi Imperium Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 440, Strona 19 Opis Według Hyberiona, członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana to niezwykle potężni magowie, są na tym samym poziomie co Bóg Serena - najsilniejszy spośród Bogów Ishgaru i były lider Dziesięciu Świętych Magów.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 440, Strony 19-20 Są jednak wśród nich magowie o wiele silniejsi niż poziom reprezentowany przez najsilniejszego Świętego Maga. Rolę lidera grupy pełni najsilniejszy z nich - August. Stanowią grono najsilniejszych magów w szeregach Imperium Alvarez. Często pełnią rolę dowódców poszczególnych części ogromnej armii Imperium, gdzie żołnierze są zwykle pogrupowani w ich prywatne oddziały, które zwykle różnią się między sobą ubiorem. Tarcze pełnią służbę bezpośrednio u Cesarza Spriggana, są także przez niego zwoływani na spotkania, podczas których jednak rzadko jest możliwa obecność całej Dwunastki, co jest spowodowane rozsianiem Tarcz po ogromnym terytorium Alvarez. W roku 781 kilkoro z Tarcz Spriggana próbowało dokonać inwazji na Ishgar, co jednak zostało powstrzymane ze względu na straszaki Rady - Etherion i Twarz. Członkowie *'Bóg Serena': Dawniej nosił tytuł Świętego Maga i Boga Ishgaru. W rankingu Dziesięciu Świętych Magów zajmował pierwsze miejsce, co czyniło go najsilniejszym magiem na całym kontynencie. Z nieznanych przyczyn, opuścił Ishgar i zamieszkał w Imperium Alvarez. Posiada 8 Smoczych Lakrym, co daje mu 8 różnych Magii Smoczego Zabójcy. *'Brandish μ': Skąpo ubrana kobieta, która posiada bardzo zaawansowaną formę Magii, pozwalającą jej na zmienianie rozmiaru obiektów, nawet tak dużych jak wyspa. Spotkała Drużynę Natsu podczas ich podróży do Imperium Alvarez. Według Gray'a, jej magia jest niepojęta. Ma podwładnego - Marina Hollowa, który posługuje się Magią Przestrzeni. *'Invel Yura': Znany jest jako Generał Zimy z Imperium Alvarez. Uprzejmy i ułożony chłopak, sztywno trzymający się zasad i przepisów. Używa Magii Lodu, która skupia się wokół bardzo skutecznego zamrażania, a także z jej specjalnych wariantów pozwalających na kontrolę przeciwników, by uczynić ich bezbronnymi lub zmusić do walki ze sobą. *'Dimaria Yesta': Kobieta-rycerz, zwana Księżniczką Wojny z Imperium Alvarez. W rzeczywistości nie jest jednak rycerzem, tylko potrafi zatrzymywać czas dookoła siebie, co daje jej ogromną przewagę w walce nad swoimi przeciwnikami. Oprócz tego włada typem Przejęcia pozwalającego jej przejmować zdolności Bogów. *'Ajeel Ramal': Znany jest jako Król Pustyni w Imperium Alvarez. Nieokrzesany, ciemno-skóry człowiek, używający Magii Piasku w bardzo zaawansowanym poziomie, mogąc tworzyć ogromne fale piasku oraz burze piaskowe większe od miasta. Zdaje się być wesoły z natury. *'August': Nazywany jest Królem Magii w Imperium Alvarez. To Stary mag, stylizowany na stereotypowego czarodzieja. Jego umiejętności nie są w pełni znane, jednak mówi się że opanował niezliczone rodzaje magii. Przez Brandish August został określony jako najsilniejszy mężczyzna. Jest lojalny w stosunku do Cesarza, ale i również najbardziej skłonny do negocjacji z całej Dwunastki. Pełni funkcję lidera Dwunastki Spriggana. *'Wall Eehto': Pogodny, wyglądający jak człowiek Machina. Potrafi wytwarzać niebezpieczne bronie, w tym roboty wykorzystujące słabość przeciwników, oraz może modyfikować swoje mechaniczne ciało by lepiej dostosować się do określonej sytuacji. Posiada też robota, którym może sterować ze sporej odległości. Znany jest jako "Elitarny Mistrz Machin". *'Jacob Lessio': Geniusz w sztuce magicznego zabijania. Na czole ma symbol czaszki, na głowie ma bardzo krótkie włosy oraz szczecinę na brodzie. Ubrany w czarną marynarkę, spodnie oraz nosi białe rękawiczki. Korzysta z potężnego kamuflażu oraz magii zdolnej chować ludzi do innego wymiaru. *'Neinhart': Potężny mag potrafiący tworzyć repliki zmarłych osób pamiętanych przez żyjące osoby i powołać repliki do walki. Trudno się z nim współpracuje. *'Bloodman': Nazywany jest przez magów Bogiem Śmierci. Jest to potężnie zbudowany, wysoki demon w masywnej czarnej zbroi oraz z czarnym kapturem i płaszczem na sobie. Potrafi wykorzystywać Cząstki Bariery Magicznej oraz Klątwy członków Tartarosa. *'Irene Belserion': Nazywana jest "Szkarłatną Rozpaczą". Przez Brandish Irene została określona jako najsilniejsza kobieta w ich grupie, co również czyni ją Najsilniejszą Kobietą w Imperium Alvarez. Posiada ona swój własny skład. Wykorzystuje Zaklinactwo, zdolność pozwalającą jej min. kontrolować ziemię, morza i powietrze lub wzmacniać siłę sojuszników. *'Larcade Dragneel': Nazywany jest "Białym Dragneelem". Jest jednym z trojga najpotężniejszych magów 12 oraz jak to określił Cesarz Spriggan "Asem w Rękawie". Posiada śmiertelnie niebezpieczne magie, które w zabójczy sposób wykorzystują ludzkie pragnienia: seksualne, głodu i snu. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Spriggan 12 Kategoria:Drużyny Kategoria:Członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana